Happy Hunting
by Electivecross02
Summary: Shear. A desolate alien world humanity attempted to colonize. When monsters began to attack, 12 hunters are called to deal with the monster threat. Steven Universe xover with Evolve. (Steven Universe characters replace Hunters from Evolve).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Humanity has tried to colonize the alien world known as Shear. Some time after, hostile alien creatures had attacked, overwhelming the planet's defenses, and destroying a portion of the colony. Over the planet, a dropship was orbiting, looking over the destroyed colony. There were 12 people, all armed with different tools and weapons, and characterized into 4 different classes. In the Assault class was Garnet, Greg, and Smiley. In the Support class, there was Bill Dewie, Sadie, and Steven. In the Trapper class, there was Amethyst, Connie, and Onion. In the Medic class, there was Pearl, Lars, and Jenny. Bill Dewey and Sadie lead the hunters, and assembled them together. During transport, Sadie suffered an accident, from which she survived, but her head and stomach were disfigured and her right arm was gone. To compensate, Bill created a prosthetic arm with a rocket launcher, a detachable UAV head, and a carrying compartment with floating sentry turrets for her to replace her lost or disfigured limbs. The ship flew over the planet, with Bill and Sadie looking over a holo-view of the planet Shear.

Sadie: Are you sure about this, Marshall? These creatures overwhelmed colonial security forces in less than a week. Clearly we're dealing with something far beyond ordinary wildlife.

Bill: Clearly. Take us in, Sadie.

Bill walked over to look down upon the hunters assembled for the mission.

Jenny: What could've done this?

Bill: Apparently, the things we were hired to kill. I just got off the line with Colony Command. This is no longer a wildlife problem. It's a full-scale evacuation. Gear up. We drop in 5.

The group was packaging their things together. Onion was armed with stasis grenades, a custom shotgun, and a tracking dart pistol.

Onion: "Join the team. See the Galaxy". Hmph. You failed to mention, "Drop into a meat grinder" in your sales pitch, boss man.

Bill: There's a lot of people down there, Onion. They're going to die without our help.

Jenny was loading her grenade launcher with healing and napalm grenades. She also had an adrenaline field to boost the movement speed of people around her.

Jenny: Sadie. Any ideas what these creatures are?

Sadie grabbed her head, and attached it to her body. She was armed with a guided missile launcher in place of her right arm, a detachable UAV head, and sentry turrets in a stomach compartment.

Sadie: Nobody knows. Colony records say: "Unknown species of mega fauna. Extremely cunning. Aggressive. With an alarming rate of growth and reproduction, and a ravenous appetite."

A sentry turret flew into her stomach compartment.

Sadie: They're probably not native to...

Connie: Monsters.

Connie was loading her harpoon trap launcher. She also had a machine pistol, and a pet pink lion.

Connie: We're hunting monsters.

Steven grabbed his massive laser cutter, his shield generator, and his orbital strike marker.

Steven: We have to evacuate the whole colony? Hope they're used to disappointment.

Bill grabbed his rail gun. He also had a weapon that amplifies damage done to a target, and a radioactive dust tag marker.

Bill: Right now, they're used to being eaten. We're going to cover their retreat. Get as many people off world as we can.

Smiley grabbed his rocket launcher and his shotgun. He had a super-soldier serum in his arm he could inject to himself.

Smiley: Fine by me. Always wanted to lead a desperate retreat against impossible odds.

Lars was grabbing his silenced sniper rifle. He charged up the Lazarus device in his hand, and had a personal cloaking device.

Lars: Might be desperate. But nothing's impossible.

Pearl grabbed an armor piercing sniper rifle, and loaded it up. She had a medgun to heal friends, and a tranquilzer gun.

Pearl: What's our timeframe?

Bill: Last transport leaves in 2 weeks. Anyone we get to that ship is a win.

Garnet grabbed her lightning gun, arc mines, and assault rifle.

Garnet: 2 weeks of battle. I like it.

Amethyst loaded her harpoon gun. She also had an SMG, and sound spikes.

Amethyst: Garnet thinks we're on vacation.

Greg loaded his left arm mounted flamethrower, grabbed his toxic grenades, and his minigun.

Greg: 2 weeks sprayin' fire? Meltin' faces. Amethyst is right. This isn't a vacation. It's paradise!

Bill: Connie, Onion, and Amethyst. Take these.

He threw a small device to each of them.

Connie: What are these?

Bill: Mobile arenas. Throw them out, traps the monster in a big dome. Try not to miss it.

Amethyst: Gee. Thanks.

Bill: Garnet, Greg, and Smiley. Take these.

He threw out small chest devices.

Bill: Personal Shields. They don't last forever, but they can get you out of a tight situation.

Greg: Cool!

Bill: Sadie, Steven and I get these.

He took out different back pieces.

Bill: These can make you and your team invisible.

Sadie: That's useful.

Bill: Lars, Pearl, and Jenny. Attach these to your jetpacks. Medbursts. Heal yourself and anyone around you instantaneously.

Lars: Cool.

Bill: This is the greatest team of hunters ever assembled. Our target prey is over 2 stories tall. Heavily armored. And real ugly. They can breathe fire. Fry your ass with lightning. And that's just the ones we know about. These things think they're at the top of the food chain, but they haven't met us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Connie, and Lion were being deployed into the Fusion plant. An unknown monster was rampaging through the colony.

Steven: Let's take this monster down quick.

Connie: Lion can sniff out any tracks and find the creature.

Garnet: Sounds good to me.

Pearl: Well we know our job. Find and kill the monster.

The five dropped down onto the landscape, finding footprints going a certain direction. Lion sniffed the tracks.

Connie: This monster has to be moving at least 30 miles per hour. Probably 22 and a half feet tall. We'll never catch it trying to chase it.

Garnet: Then we split up. Steven goes with Connie and Lion. Pearl goes with me.

Pearl: Stay safe, and call us when you catch the monster.

Steven: You got it.

Steven and Connie followed Lion while Pearl and Garnet went a different direction.

Steven: So, how long were you alone on Factor?

Connie: 2 years.

Steven: Woah. Two years? I don't want to be here two weeks.

Connie: It was a rough colony. Once I had a 50 pound magic lion, nobody wanted to mess with me.

Steven: I would bet.

Lion began to panic.

Connie: Woah woah. Lion what's wrong?

Steven: I think that's whats wrong.

Steven pointed at the monster, which was feasting on a dead animal. It was a large saurian-like monster with craggy skin that resembled igneous rock. It had multiple massive spikes coming out of its back. It's eyes and mouth glowed as if there was a fire constantly burning deep within its body. The menacing monster had the distinction of possessing a very muscular, intimidating, frame. It roared at the two.

Steven: We can take him.

Connie: Steven wait!

Steven used his jetpack to fly up and fire his laser cutter at the monster's hide. It pushed through the damage, jumping into the air, grabbing Steven, then slamming him into the ground. Connie fired her machine pistol at the monster, and it charged towards her. Multiple harpoon cables shot into the monster, traps having been placed by her. She used the time to get Steven on his feet.

Steven: We gotta hide.

Steven hit the button on his pack, turning himself and Connie invisible.

Connie: Stay quiet.

Connie carried Steven around a corner.

Connie: We don't have long before that monster breaks free.

Steven: Pearl? Garnet?

Pearl and Garnet contacted Steven through their headsets.

Garnet: Steven? What's wrong?

Connie: We found it.

Pearl: What? Hang on. We're on our way.

Connie: Hurry. Steven's injured. We don't have long before this thing breaks out of my harpoon traps.

Garnet and Pearl both ran towards Steven and Connie's location, using their jet packs to boost their speed.

The monster broke free of the harpoon traps. It started scouting the area for Connie and Steven.

Steven: I have an idea. Distract the monster, and I'll shield you from here. It'll buy us both some time.

Connie: Is that gonna work?

Steven: Has to work. Go.

Connie ran out into the area.

Connie: Hey! Hey! Over here!

The monster turned and attacked. It raised its fist into the air and brought it down, and Steven fired his shield ray. Connie was blocked from the damage multiple times as Steven continued to shield her. The monster looked to see where the blue shield beam was coming from and it saw Steven shielding Connie from afar. It rushed towards Steven, and prepared to crush him, when a line of electricity began to hit it from another direction. Pearl and Garnet had arrived to help.

Garnet: Pearl! Help Steven up! I'll hold it off!

Garnet activated her shield and started firing her Lightning Gun. The monster started breathing fire that washed past Garnet's shield. Pearl flew towards Steven, firing off a large radial burst of healing energy that patched up Steven's wounds and got him off the ground. Steven started using his laser cutter to hit the monster from another direction. Pearl used her sniper and fired it into the monster, opening weak spots in its flesh, then used her tranquilizer rifle, slowing it down drastically. Connie laid down harpoon traps to further restrict the monsters movement. It soon broke free, but not before Steven had called down an orbital strike on the monster. Multiple bombs began to rain down death on the monster shredding through its armor and skin.

Garnet: We've gone through the armor!

The Monster tried to escape from the pursuers.

Connie: No you don't!

Connie clicked on and threw out the Mobile Arena. The device flew high into the air, and projected a massive dome forcefield that trapped the monster inside. Everyone unleashed all of their firepower on the monster. The monster swung its fist down on Steven, knocking him back. Pearl pulled out a small gun and fired a green healing beam at Steven to bring him back up. Garnet threw down mines in the path of the monster. Lion leapt up and bit at its neck, and it grabbed him, throwing the magic lion off of it. It ran into the explosions of the arc mines, then swung its fists on Garnet. Steven fired his shield ray to keep her protected as she continued to bombard it with lightning. It picked up a rock, then threw it at Garnet, which bounced off Steven's shield. It charged through the group, then leapt into the air to smash the ground, throwing them different directions. The group continued to unleash all of their different tools to fully finish off the monster as it hit the ground dead.

Connie: That was, stressful.

Steven: What kind of monster was that?

Connie: Let's take a look.

She pulled out a device on her wrist, scanned the dead monster, and a holographic display showed the information.

Connie: Records say it's called a Goliath. It's an armored beast that can take as much damage as it can give. That's all we know about it, because anyone studying it gets ripped in half.

Steven: Cause why not, you know?

Connie: To prove just how biased natural selection can be, these Goliaths can breathe fire. Well, its dead. I'll call the drop-ship to pick us up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sadie, Lars, Amethyst, and Greg were in a drop ship near the Distillery.

Amethyst: Lets see how well this one hides from me.

Greg: Don't try being a hero, Amethyst. Lets work together here.

Lars: I like the robo-parts.

Sadie: Thanks.

Lars: How'd that happen?

Sadie: It was an accident. There was some falling junk, other stuff happened, now I have a rocket launcher in place of my right arm.

Lars: Alright.

The doors opened, and they dropped into the area.

Amethyst pulled out a Sound Spike.

Amethyst: This should help.

Sadie: I'm going to do some scouting.

Sadie removed her own head, then threw it into the air. Small jets fired up underneath the head as it flew forward.

Lars: Still kind of weirds me out when she pulls off the head.

Sadie's voice yelled into their headsets.

Sadie: I heard that!

Greg: Did you find it yet?

Sadie: Nope. Still looking. Wait. Wait. I see it. I see it running through the forest. Its small. At least a stage 1. Hang on...ok got it marked.

The head quickly reattached to her body. Everyone saw her marker through their goggles.

Sadie: Its heading west. Its some sort of tentacle electric creature.

Amethyst: If its heading west, we can probably head to that cavern over there. We can cut it off.

The four ran towards the cavern Amethyst pointed out. They suddenly heard a large roar.

Amethyst: That roar.

Sadie: It means it just went stage 2.

As they ran towards it, Amethyst laid down Sound Spikes to help track the monster. They made it to the cave and started locking the area down. Sadie began throwing around her sentry turrets, prepared for battle.

Sadie: Monster is 70 meters away. 60 meters. 50. 40. 30. 20. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Nothing appeared.

Sadie: Where is it?

Lars: I don't know.

Amethyst: It's not triggering any sound spikes.

Greg: This is not good.

An energy bubble suddenly charged up around them, suddenly creating a massive explosion that sent them all different directions.

Sadie looked up, and saw the tentacled monstrosity flying through the air. It was a saurian/cephalopod that resembled Cthulu. Unlike the Goliath, this one seemed more quadrupedal. It had two tentacles on its back that generated waves of electricity, allowing it to fly into the air. It began shooting electrical blasts at the four of them. It spat out electrical bombs that homed in on them and blasted them back. Greg pulled out his minigun, firing upwards to try and hit the creature. Sadie used her rocket launcher to fire, but the creature's flight caused her to miss many times. Lars used his silenced sniper rifle to open up holes in the monsters armor.

Greg: It's too far up. I can't get it!

Amethyst: I'm on it.

Amethyst harpooned the monster, pulling it to the ground and allowing Greg to use his flamethrower on it, melting its armor. It began charging up an energy barrier around it, causing the hunters to glow for a moment. It then unleashed an explosion that sent an electric surge chaining from Greg to Amethyst to Lars to Sadie. It grabbed Greg with its tentacles, then thrashed him through the floor, whipping its tentacles, smashing him with its arms. When it was finished, Greg lay still, dead. Everyone else continuously fired their weapons, forcing the Kraken into a retreat.

Amethyst: Is he?

Sadie: Yeah. He is.

Lars: I got this.

Sadie: What?

Lars charged up a gauntlet in his hand, then shot an electrical surge into Greg's body, causing Greg to lurch up, brought back to life. Amethyst eyed his reviving glove.

Amethyst: Is that a Lazarus device?

Lars: Yep. I call it my Larsarus device. Get it? Heh heh.

Sadie: Lazarus devices are illegal.

Lars: Bill said it was fine as long as I didn't use it on the monster.

Greg: Yeah. As long as.

Amethyst: I'm fine tuning the sound spikes to scan for flying monsters.

An electric ping popped up, towards the middle of the Distillery.

Amethyst: There it is.

Another roar was heard.

Sadie: Oh no. It just went stage 3. Its big enough to hit our power relay. I say we go back, set up defenses. Get ready for its attack.

Greg: I second that.

The four ran towards the power relay. When they arrived, Sadie threw out her sentry turrets and locked them in place.

Amethyst: Alright. Here it comes. Get ready.

They prepared for the monster.

Amethyst: Sadie. Turn us invisible.

Sadie: Activating cloaking field.

She turned herself and the rest of the hunters invisible. Then, the squid-faced beast flew overhead and landed near the power relay. It looked around it. Then created an electrical field around it again. This highlighted the hunters, then it unleashed electrical blasts to all of them, turning off the cloak and activating the turrets. Lars activated his Personal cloak, turning himself invisible as he fired with his silenced sniper rifle. Sadie's turrets all aimed and fired at the monster as she used her rocket launcher. Greg fired with his Minigun. He then pulled out a small grenade, throwing it into the air, creating a cloud of toxic smoke. This forced the Kraken to land, moving to range of Greg's wrist-mounted flamethrower. He unleashed its flames on the mighty beast as Amethyst kept it harpooned. It used its electric tentacles to swipe them away as Lars kept firing his silenced sniper on it, opening weak points that the other teammates shot at. Soon, the creature fell dead.

Sadie: It's finished.

Lars: Whatever _it _is.

Sadie: Records call it a Kraken. The records state, "If the dictionary ever decided it needed a new word to describe the mix between waking nightmare and ungodly horror, it would undoubtedly include an image of Kraken. This tentacled monstrosity unleashes electric death on those who get too close and even those who think they are safely out of range." It appears to be able to harness this energy into a sort of long range gliding ability.

Lars: Incredible.

Sadie: I'll call the dropship back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bill, Jenny, Onion, and Smiley were being deployed in the Dam.

Jenny: So what do we got?

Smiley: Colonists reported a new monster jumping through here.

Bill: We're here to kill it.

Onion: Should be like shooting a fish in a barrel.

They dropped onto the landscape. Onion pulled out a pistol and started shooting darts into the different wildlife.

Jenny: What's that for?

Onion: Trackin' darts. I nail an animal, monster eats that animal, boom. We got it tracked.

Smiley: Smart.

Bill: I found tracks going this way.

Bill found some tracks going towards the jungle.

Jenny: Alright. Let's get going.

Jenny flicked on a switch, and everyone was flushed with adrenaline. They ran to follow the tracks, moving faster than normal, allowing them to follow the tracks at an accelerated rate. Jenny soon turned it off.

Smiley: Why'd you turn it off?

Bill: We were covering good ground.

Jenny: I couldn't just leave it on forever. I'd fry your adrenal glands.

They heard strange hisses and screeches. Bill pulled out a marker and marked the area. A missile exploded over the area, covering the wildlife in radioactive dust. This made them glow and allowed them to be noticed through the walls.

Bill: I'm not seeing a monster. Alright, we split up. Jenny, you go with Smiley. Let's-

Something suddenly warped out of the darkness. It had a vaguely feminine body, no eyes, four arms (scythes for the upper pair and claws for the lower pair), and three tentacle-like legs. Unlike the Kraken and Goliath, it floated above the ground instead of running. It grabbed Bill in its claws, and warped out.

Onion: It got Bill! You guys go that way. Cut it off. I'll chase after it.

Jenny: We're on it.

Onion chased after the monster while Jenny and Smiley flew another direction. Onion ran after the thing, shooting his shotgun at it, missing the warping monster. He soon found Bill on the floor.

Onion: You ok?

Bill: I'm fine. Did you see where the thing went?

The monster stalked from the darkness. It suddenly created a clone of itself, then turned invisible. The clone warped towards Bill and Onion. Onion used his shotgun to fire at it, then it disappeared into a cloud of energy.

Bill: Did we kill it?

The real thing suddenly jumped out and knocked the two of them into a wall. It prepared to impale them both when a rocket hit it in the face. Jenny and Smiley flew over. Jenny used her healing grenades to pick the two of them up while Smiley faced the monster. He activated his super soldier serum, and pulled out his combat shotgun, firing many pellets into the monster's hide. It swung its scythe hands into him, knocking him into the ground. Bill activated his damage amplifier, boosting the damage of Onion's shotgun and Jenny's napalm. The beast warped forward, exploding, then created a confined dome of energy, where it was turned into glowing bright blue blaze of energy. It moved and struck faster and harder then normal, knocking the group multiple directions. Onion threw out his stasis grenades to bind and cripple the monster, allowing the team to finish it off.

Onion: What is it?

Jenny: It's called a Wraith. It's easy to kill, but moves so fast you can't even see it.

Smiley: It was intense. Evac!


End file.
